Apparatus used during personal exercise are typically considered either stationary or portable. Stationary apparatus may be configured to quantify various aspects of an exercise routine, such as number of repetitions, calories burnt, etc. Portable apparatus generally include much less functionality relative to larger, stationary apparatus. Neither stationary nor portable exercise apparatus typically include capabilities associated with merchandizing and/or socializing.